deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kazamamishima/John Cena vs Superman
John Cena vs Superman is an upcoming what-if? death battles Description Promo Interlude Summerslam... Lillian Garcia: the following contest is an I QUIT MATCH for the WWE championship! in this match there will be no count on, and no disqualification. the only man who walked as a champion is making his opponent says two words, I QUIT! Jerry lawler: and here we go, the greatest matches of all time Booker T: I can't wait to see it myself.. this is gonna be good John 'Super' Cena Cue: John cena Theme John cena come out from tintraton as the fans singing John Cena sucks. John Cena look to the audience for a while. after that, he shows his 'Never Give Up' scraf from his pocket. John Cena: have a nice day in the Summer. Jerry lawler: and here comes John Cena Booker T: John Cena will make this match to raise his momentum so he can be the 16 times world champion. Michael Cole: John Cena become the #1 contender for the WWE champion after he beat The Hulk, Seth Rollins, Justin Bieber, Roman Reigns and Goku in 6 man Battle royale in Raw 2 weeks ago. the fans keep singing John Cena sucks as he entered the ring, open his shirt and his cap then, he threw it to the audience. Booker T: this is Gonna be hell of a match Superman cue: Superman theme Superman walk out from tintraton with his WWE champion as the fans boo him, but there is some fans cheer to him Jerry lawler: ah, the champion from krypton. Booker T: I can see in his eyes, he is full of motivation tonight Michael Cole: Superman beat Goku for the WWE championship three weeks ago in WWE Battleground. he stated that John Cena will not be the same again tonight, and here's his statement before this match exclusive on WWE Network Superman: Tonight, I will show you the true champ is here, after tonight, the people and you will show me some respect. so, I will make sure you do that by said this two words: I quit Michael: and we will waited for it tonight Jerry: absolutely, Michael. Booker: and here comes Superman, entered the arena with his determination. and here we go, an I quit Match for the WWE championship Death Battle Lillian: introducing the challenger. from West Newbury, Massachusetts. weight 251 pounds. JOHN CENA!! the fans cheer him as some people boo him. Lilian: introducing the champion. from Krypton. weight immeasureble. SUPERMAN!! the fans boo him, only some people cheer him the bell ring as Superman punches John Cena. John then throws a punch, but it is caught by Superman, who counters with an uppercut. SUperman uses his super breath to freeze John cena, then Superman take the mic Superman: Now John, SAY I QUIT! John Cena use headbutt and free from tho freezing, John Cena throw a punch but Superman block that punch and use infinite mass punch and knock down john cena. Refferee: John, do you wanna quit!? John Cena use his U CAN'T SEE ME and suddenly disappear, Superman use his heat vision but John Cena still can be seen. Superman: where is this guy? John Cena: THE CHAMP IS HEREEEEE!!! John Cena use his five moves of doom, started from running shoulder tackle, procced by spinning side slam, and followed by 5 knuckle shuffle, then, procced with AA and ended with STF! as John Cena use his STF, Superman groan painfully and he said.. Superman: I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIIIIIT! KO!! Results Michael: what!? he did? Jerry Lawler: absolutely Lillian: here's your winner and the new WWE CHAMPION! JOOOHHN CEEENAAAAA! Category:Blog posts Category:Joke Death Battles